I WANNA GO
by NationalAnthem
Summary: Brian is a upcoming star , he is surrounded by a sea of people but still feels like he is alone, can John Cena help him and maybe become a close friends or maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

In this story it is normal for people to be gay, bi, or lesbian. Also Mpreg is normal.

I Wanna Go

**Chapter 1**

**One Bad Idea can Lead to Something Amazing**

**Houston, TX – 11:56 p.m**

"Thank you Houston you've been a great crowd!" shouted Brian as he walked behind the stage as he finished his concert in his hometown Houston. He was a new teen pop star who was already being compared to some of the greatest artist in the world like Michael Jackson, Madonna, and Britney Spears. Brian was taking over the world of entertainment he was on the cover of every magazine, commercial, and poster of any teenager who had good taste in music. Everyone wanted a piece of the blond, toned, green eyed teen sex symbol who was 17. He's album was scheduled to be released December 14 he was just in Houston to sing the national anthem in Wrestle mania 25 and to promote the album, so he decided to give a private concert so people could hear some of the song off his album that he hoped would be hits.

Brian entered his dressing room after everyone finished congratulating him and telling him how much of a great job he did. He closed the door as he walked in and sat on the couch. He reached to get his phone that was on the coffee table in front of him. He saw that his manager Charlie sent him a text

TXT from Charlie- Hey Brian, great job I had to leave because I just got u a job to give in award with someone at the teen choice awards

When Brian finished reading the txt he was so excited he was really making it big in Hollywood. There was a knock on his door, "Come in" said Brian.

A big black guy came in named Ted who was Brian's bodyguard who said "Mr. Lucero your limo is outside ready to take you the hotel", after he said that Ted left. The minute Brian left the room he was surrounded by his publicist, agent, assistant, and other two bodyguards.

**12:35**

Everyone walked out of the limo except for Brian, "Hey yall, I'm going to McDonalds cause I'm kind of hungry, don't worry I'll be quick I'll meet you in my room just txt me the number, bye" said Brian as he closed the door and told the driver to go to McDonalds. Brian wasn't really hungry he just wanted to be alone so he could think. He always felt lonely even when he was surrounded by people. He couldn't remember the last person he was in a serious relationship with.

_Meanwhile_

John Cena the face of the WWE was just arriving alone at his hotel, his flight had been cancelled so he was running late on checking in, and on top of that he had a match the next day, and was schedule to make an appearance at the Teen Choice Awards. John loved wrestling, the WWE, and the wonderful fans he had made but he paid heavily by not being able to keep a serious relationship because of all the traveling.

The bad thing about getting late to the hotel is that he had to share the room with two other superstars, he hoped that they were running late so he wouldn't have to sleep on a couch.

John walked with his luggage inside the hotel he turned around and accidentally bumped into a teen that was carrying a lot of food. But before the teen could fall John caught him. "I'm sorry I didn't notice there was someone behi….wait your Brian right? Brian Lucero" said John with a smile.

Brian was lost in Johns beautiful blue eyes but was able to speak, "Yes I am, and your John Cena right, I can't believe I'm meeting you, I'm a fan of yours" said Brian.

John looked into Brian's green eyes and was mesmerized at how beautiful they were,

"I'm actually a fan of your two, I heard the single you released last week, 'Indispensable', I love it" said John.

"Really? I wouldn't think you would like my pop song since you're a rapper, I heard your rap album by the way, it was good" said Brian.

"Thanks but I really love your song, I hear it every time I work out" said John.

They didn't notice that Brian was still being held by John until the hotel manager coughed and said "Mr. Cena here is your room key".

John realized that he was still holding Brian so he let go and got his room key before turning back to Brian and saying, "It was nice to meet you…. Were where you going with all that food?" asked John not wanting the conversation to end. "I was going to take it to my manager, agent, publicist, and bodyguards" said Brian.

"I thought it was the other way around with teen pop stars?" said John laughing a little.

Brian laughed and said "Shut up, I'm not like any other star, I'm one of a kind" said Brian.

"So are you ready to sing in the 'Biggest Stage of Them all'" said John laughingly.

Brian laughed and said "Yeah, I'm really happy to do this hopefully it will help my album reach international success".

"I'm sure it will, and your single is already getting major buzz, I bet it's going to be huge" said john.

"Thanks, that's really sweet" said Brian with a giant smile.

"So what room are you headed to?" asked John

"205" said Brian.

"Hey I'm headed to 203, mind if I walk with you?" said John.

"Sure, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to that I don't pay" said Brian.

John laughed and said "I know what you mean".

They both took the elevator to their floor and when they arrived in front of John's room, "Well this is my stop, and hopefully I don't have to sleep on the couch" said John.

"Are you serious the big tough John Cena has to sleep on a little couch" said Brian laughing.

"Yes, I have to share the room with two other people, hang on let me check" said John, dropping his luggage in the hallway and quickly taking out his key and sticking his head in to see his roommates where sleeping. "Damn" said John.

"Awwww why the long face" said Brian as he got closer to John

When John heard Brian talk like that he….liked it. "I going to have to sleep on the couch tonight" said John.

"Poor baby" said Brian still with a smile

"It's was nice meeting you" said John with a giant smile

"It was nice meeting you two" said Brian with a smile as well

John picked up his luggage and was about to go in the room but then quickly turned around and said "You know what's weird…we just met and I …..I feel like I've know you for a long time"

"I know what you mean, who knows maybe we where close in another life" said Brian, "But seriously I feel the same way like….like I already trust u, and it's hard for me to trust people now a day's"

"Yeah, me too…..hey why don't you give me your number so we can get two know each other, that way you can brag about knowing the WWE Champion" said John.

"But you're not the…..wait did you just ruin Wrestlemania for me" said Brian playfully hitting John.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, so can I have your number?" asked John grinning.

"Ok, but you better make it up to me" said Brian

John nodded and took out his phone an got Brian number and Brian got Johns. "Maybe we can hang out like…..tomorrow and you can ….I don't know….give me a sneak peek of your album" said John still grinning.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny…what would I get in return?" asked Brian.

"My gratitude and …..Love" said John

"Throw in a large order of curly fries from jack in the box and it's a deal" said Brian as he laughed.

"Deal" said John as he shook Brian's hand.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said John

"What do you mean, you said I had your love so that means you have to do what I say" said Brian with a grin

John was confused, "What do you mean he asked?"

"Well you I have a huge room with two beds….would you rather sleep on a couch or bed, your choice" said Brian.

"I'll take the room babe" said John

"Babe?" asked Brian.

"Yeah, I'm in love with you now so my pet name is for you is babe" said John

John and Brian looked at each other and they both started laughing

John followed Brian as he opened the door to his room and said, "Wait what is you manage and agent going to say that you invited me to sleep in your room?" asked John.

Brian had an idea. "I have a great idea, they never leave me alone or let me have any fun so we are going to say that we are a couple, ok, just follow my lead so they can leave me alone" said Brian

John followed Brian into the giant room that was full of people, out of nowhere a guy came up to Brian and said "Where have you been you need to be resting tomorrow is a big day!", it was his manager. Brian walked up to the guy and said "I WAS WITH MY BOYFRIEND JOHN CENA!".

PLEASE REVIEW|PLEASE REVIEW| PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

In this story it is normal for people to be gay, bi, or lesbian. Also Mpreg is normal.

**I Wanna Go**

**Chapter 2**

**Be Careful With Who You Trust**

Everyone stopped typing on their laptops, phones, and looked at Brian with their mouths wide open. "What?" asked his manager? "Yes, that why I have been trying to escape from all of you…..me and him have been seen each other behind everyone's back but now we want to go public" said Brian calmly. John saw that Brian had a hand behind his back signaling for him to get behind him. When john got behin Brian, Brian took his hand and wrapped around his waist.

John just stood there but inside his mind he was saying 'Watt the fuck is this kid doing?"

"Watt? Why didn't you tell us you where dating someone" asked his manager sounding pissed.

"Because none of you care, all you want to do is make me into a huge star and I am really thank full but you don't see that its affecting my personal life…..you know I don't have any friends!" shouted Brian at his Manager.

"The only person I have is him….and….and….where in love" said Brian as John grabbed his hand.

Everyone just stayed quiet until Brian said "If all of you don't mind….me and John want a night alone so please leave…I'll see you all tomorrow at the stadium and I do not want a bodyguard, John is going to take me", "here take the food" added Brian as he gave Ted all the food he had bought which made Teds smile. He closed the door when the last person left and ran up to John who was still holding his own luggage and wrapped his arms around John's neck.

"Thanks you! Thank you! Thanks You" said Brian.

John was still dumb struck and asked "What do you mean? What just happened?"

"Thank you for not saying anything and just letting me talk, now I can finally be alone!" explained Brian happily.

"What do you mean?"Asked John still a little lost.

"Sorry John, I had to tell them you where my boyfriend so they would leave me alone, I am so over protected I can't even talk to my friends back home cause my manager thinks they'll just use me and then talk to the press and now my friends probably think I think I'm too much of a star for them" said Brian looking a little down as he helped John put his luggage down in a corner of the room.

"Damn, that must be hard; at least I get to work with people who have become my friends and we get to travel together" said John as he and Brian walked over and sat on a couch.

"Yeah lucky you, the only one I have to talk to is my assistant Tracy, I don't have anyone else" said Brian looking a little sad.

"What about the millions of fans you're making" said John trying to cheer him up.

"That parts great but I can never talk to any one of them personally, one-on-one, I can be surrounded by hundreds of people but still feel alone, your actually the first person in a long time that I've talked to alone with ought a body guard or manager around" said Brian

The room stayed quiet for a little then Brian spoke

"Sorry I didn't mean to tell you about my stupid problems, I bet you think I sound so stupid… I guess I'll go to my room" said Brian getting up from the coach. "Your room is on the left okay" said Brian as he was about to walk away but John graved him by the hand and said "I don't think you're stupid…..sometimes I…I feel the same way".

"Really?" asked Brian surprised

"Yeah, I mean I have great friends but sometimes I don't feel like I can tell them everything you know what I mean" said John

"Yeah I get it" said Brian as he sat down on the couch again

"Maybe….maybe you and me could be….friends?" said John.

Brian smiled at John and said "Really, that….that would be great".

"Alright so you and I are friends now" said John smiling

"Yeah, but in front of my manager where going out" said Brian looking at John who looked like he was about to say something but Brian cut him off.

"Please John! I can't stand being looked in a hotel room all the time, I can't even go out to the freaking balcony" said Brian with puppy dog eyes

John was still unsure about the whole thing and Brian could see that so he said

"Please I'll be your best friend forever and to prove it I'll let you listen to all the new songs in my album tonight, Please John, pretty please" pleaded Brian

John felt a little bad for Brian because he want able to enjoy life like he wanted to he had rules he had to follow and John was probably the key to letting Brian have a little freedom, so he said "I hope I don't regret this but…..O.k. I'll go on with your little lie…babe"

When Brian heard John say that he jumped on John and hugged him tight "Thank you, thank you, thank you John, I promise it's just for a little while" said Brian.

"Alright, but you have to promise me it won't get to the press" John warned Brian

"I promise!" said Brian

They stayed quiet and then John broke the silence and said "So"

"So what?" said Brian

"So are you going to let me hear your songs" said John with a smile

"O my bad, I forgot, yeah, let me go get my laptop" said Brian as he ran to his room where he hoped his manager left his laptop.

John laughed as Brian walked out of the room. John to the opportunity to check out Brian's ass as he walked out of the room an thought to himself, 'Damn, he's real sexy"

Brian got the laptop from the desk it was laying on and brought it to the room he and John where at.

He walked over to john and sat next to him; he turned on the laptop, and opened up his files opening an icon that said iNdispensable.

"Alright here, you can go thru all of them….I hope you like them, tell me what you think when you're done, I'm going to go take a shower, o.k." said Brian as he got up and went to his room to get his clothes so he could take a shower.

When Brian left John just stared going thru all the song from 1 to 16

**45 Minutes later**

Brian was walking back to the room where John was and saw that John was still listening to the music, "So what do you think, have you heard all of them?" asked Brian

John paused the song for a minute and then said "I….I….I love it!", he shouted.

Brian was relieved, "Really?", he asked still unseen

"Yes! My favorite songs are 'Indispensable and Selfish" said John smiling

"Thanks that means a lot, the day is getting closer and I'm getting real nervous" said Brian

"Don't worry, I'm sure anyone who has great taste in music will love it" said John as he got up and gave Brian a hug.

"Thanks, if you want you can download all the songs to your phone" said Brian

"Really? Thanks, man the guys are going to be so jealous that I got the Cd before anyone of them could even buy it" said John as he took out his iphone4 and plugged it into the computer and started downloading all the songs

"Really, who?" asked Brian a little curios about who liked him in the WWE

"Everyone, we were all going to go to one of your concerts when your tour started we were going to buy the tickets tomorrow when they started selling them" said John

Brian just smiled at him, he looked at John he thought to himself 'Damn, he is so hot'

John got up from the couch and said "Is it ok if I leave my phone downloading the songs while I take a shower".

"Yeah go ahead, I was going to tell you something anyways because you smell like shit" said Brian jokingly as he laughed.

"Shut up" said John smirking as he walked to his room to take a shower

**45 min. later**

John had finished taking a shower an when he came back to the room he saw that Brian was watching a horror movie on the couch snuggled to a blanket, so he decided to join him, while the movie was playing they started talking so they could get to know each other. After 2 hours John and Brian fell asleep with ought even realizing the position they were in.

**THE NEXT DAY**

8:45 a.m

John's phone was ringing like crazy. The ringing caused John to wake up; he slowly opened his eyes and saw that he had Brian lying on his chest as he had his arms wrapped around Brian. At first John thought it was a dream and stayed in that position but when he heard his phone ring he realized it wasn't a dream. 'Damn it, stupid phone' thought John as he moved slowly so he wouldn't wake up Brian. He separated himself from Brian and walked over to where his phone was from last night. He saw it said '17 missed calls' and thought that was awkward. Then the phone started ringing again and he answered, "Hello?"

"John! Watt the fu ck! When where you going to tell us you where dating Brian Lucero" asked Batista.

"WHAT?" shouted John.

"Yeah, it's all over the news this morning, 'The Face of the WWE with the Super International Star to be, turn on your TV and change it to ABC'" said John

"John got the remote and turned on the plasma TV that was on high volume so it causes Brian to wake up. John changed the channel to 'abc' on 'Live with Regis and Kelly' and saw them talking about it. Brian pretended to be asleep but slowly opened one eye to see what John was looking at on TV.

**On Live With Regis and Kelly**

"Well Ladies and gentleman, everyone is stunned to see WWE superstar John Cena and upcoming pop star Brian Lucero going out" said Regis.

"That's right Reg. check out this picture of them both snuggled up together it's so cute" said Kelly as they showed the picture on TV.

Johns mouth was wide open, who took this picture? Why would anyone invade his privacy? Who was…. And then he turned to see Brian, 'It….it was him!" thought John.

.

PLEASE REVIEW|PLEASE REVIEW |PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

In this story it is normal for people to be gay, bi, or lesbian. Also Mpreg is normal.

**I Wanna GO**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Big Lie, The Big Mistake, and The Big Effect**

Out of nowhere John changed from a worried to pissed off.

He looked over at Brian and said "You did this! You wanted this for publicity didn't you!", he shouted.

"No! John I swear! It wasn't me!" said Brian as he was trying to calm John Down.

"Well then who was it?" shouted John.

"John calm down, I swear to you it wasn't me" said Brian.

John couldn't even listen to Brian and quickly got his phone and bags and walked over to the door, Brian continued to plead and tell him that it wasn't him but John wouldn't listen.

He opened the door and said "I actually thought I could trust you….I guess I was wrong you just wanted to get publicity for your album, people like you are disgusting don't care who you hurt as long as you get what you want",

Brian just stood there looking shocked at what John had said to him he felt something down his cheek. He reached with his hand and saw that he was crying, he was so scared of John right now that he didn't notice he was crying. John looked at Brian's face and walked out slamming the door.

'What the hell just happened' thought Brian trying to calm himself down. Brian walked back to the living room and where the TV was still on and saw that Regis and Kelly was still on, he walked over to the TV and turned it off. His phone started ringing; he walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" answered Brian trying not to show in his voice that he was crying.

"BRIAN! Thank god, you finally answer your phone, have you seen the news?" asked His manager

"Yeah! Why the hell are they saying I'm dating John! This wasn't suppose to go public" said Brian furiously.

"I know and I'm trying to fix this but that stupid assistant of yours Tracy sold the photo of you and John to TMZ, I guess she must have gotten your room key and snuck into your room while you two were sleeping" said Brian's Manager.

"That BITCH!" said Brian getting furious and hit the wall with his fist.

"But don't worry I'll take care of it, just tell John" but before his Manager could finish his sentence Brian interrupted him and said "There is no more John, he broke up with me cause he thought I leaked the picture for publicity".

"o, I'm sorry to hear that but don't worry I'll help you get thru this, just cheer up cause you have to sing at Wrestlemania today, o.k., everything will be fine, I'll handle it" said Brian's manager.

Brian just hung up the phone, went to the restroom and splashed some water on his face. 'I can't let this bring me down, it wasn't my fault, it was that entire bitch Tracy's fault' thought Brian.

Brian got his wallet and cell phone and walked out of his room. He tried to dry clean up the tears that where still falling down his face. It really hurt him that John thought he used him for publicity. He started walking down the hall looking down at the floor and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" said Brian trying to dry his tears.

"Its ok" said they guy. "Hey why is a cute guy like you crying?" asked the guy as he saw Brian trying to hide his tears.

"It's just some stupid stuff that happened with this guy" answered Brian.

The stranger grabbed Brian's chin and said "Don't cry, a cutie like you should cry over anyone especially some stupid guy that obviously doesn't deserve you".

Those words made Brian smile and he said "Thanks, I'm Brian Lucero".

The stranger took Brian's hand and kissed it then said "I'm John Morrison".

Brian couldn't help but blush a little; he was a fan of Morrison.

"Nice too meet you I actually a fan of yours" said Brian.

Morrison just smiled at Brian and said "I'm a fan of your too, I heard your song in the radio, can't wait for the album or the next single".

They stayed in silence for a little until Brian broke it by saying "Well I should stop taking up any of your time and go".

"Don't worry you aren't taking up any of my time, where you headed?" asked Morrison.

"I was going to go down stairs and get some breakfast" said Brian.

"Do you mind if I join you, I was headed to the lobby for the same thing" said Morrison.

"Sure I'm tired of eating alone it be nice to have company" said Brian as he and Morrison walked down to the lobby.

**Meanwhile…..**

John was in his rental car driving to a gym where he was meeting up with his best friend Randy Orton. He got to the gym, parked the car, got his bag and went over to a tread mill where Randy was and Randy was just looking at John with a giant smirk.

"WHAT!" asked John.

"I can't believe you're with that hot piece of ass" said Randy as he slapped John on his back

"Shut up! It not true we aren't together" said John

"Damn the media for destroying your relationship" said Randy jokingly.

John couldn't hold it in any longer; he looked over at Randy and spilled the whole story from meeting Brian to shouting at him for using him

**A while later…..**

Randy was shocked at what he heard he was about to say something but felt his phone vibrate and saw that it was a tweet alert for everyone that followed Brian Lucero. Randy tried to block the screen so John couldn't see what he was reading but when he read the tweet he turned back around to face John and said "You're a complete ass hole Cena".

John looked surprised, "What the fuck your suppose to take my side!" he said.

"Read this!" said Randy as he shoved his phone screen to Cena's face, it said

_TWEET FROM BRIAN1LUCERO_

"_Hi everyone, this roomer bout me an Mr. Cena been together is fake, we are just good friends, someone took the pic wit out me knowing an sold it cuz there desperate, don't believe everything u hear or read,_

_XXX Luv u all –Brian Lucero_

John looked at Randy and said "SO! That doesn't prove anything".

Then all of a sudden they heard the TV in the gym. It was on E! News and there was a special report about Brian.

E! NEWS Breaking News-

"Breaking news the photos of WWE star John Cena and New Pop star Brian Lucero are not what they appear to be, they were taking without their knowledge, Brian's manager said quote 'One of my employees took advantage of Brian's trust and tried to hurt him because of envy, but I assure everyone that John and Brian are not together they are just great friends, we promise the minute Brian gets in a relationship he will announce it publicly', well that's it for now, thanks for watching E!News, I'm Cat Saddler and goodnight" said the reporter.

John just stood there shocked, 'So….it really wasn't him'. John got off the treed mil and sat on a bench putting his head in his hands.

"Damn Randy, I messed up big time" said John.

"Well you know what you have to do" said Randy.

"Yeah, I'm going to apologize too him tonight when I see him at Wrestlemania, I hope he still wants to talk to me" said John

"Don't worry we all make mistakes, I'm sure he will understand" said Randy.

**Meanwhile…..**

Back in the hotel lobby Brian was laughing. He and Morrison started talking and getting to know each other so much that Morrison even asked him out on a date.

"So what do you say?" asked Morrison

"Yeah that'll be great" said Brian as he took a bite of his banana nut muffin leaving little crumbs on the corner of his lips. Morrison took his thumb and wiped the crumbs of Brian's lips. "Thanks" said Brian.

"No problem, see if you date me you're going to be treated like a prince" said Morrison with a giant smile.

Brian laughed and said "I already said yes, you don't have to keep adding cherries on top".

They both laughed and finished their breakfast when all of a sudden Brian got a call. He took out his phone and said, "Sorry John is it okay of I take this?". "Yeah go ahead I aint going anywhere" responded Morrison.

"Hello?" answered Brian.

"Hey Brian! It's me Charlie, okay so I already cleared up the rumor about you and John and I was just told from WWE headquarters that they want you to perform the new single we were going to release next week 'He's About To Lose Me'.

"REALLY!" shouted Brian in joy forgetting that he was in public which caused Morrison to laugh.

"Yes, so remember your going to sing the national anthem and the in the middle of the show you'll sing 'HEs About to Lose Me'.

"O MY GOD, THANKS CHARLIE YOU'RE THE BEST MANAGER IN THE WORLD!" said Brian in joy

"No problem Bri, see you at Wrestlemania" said Charlie as he hung up.

Brian couldn't believe it he was just standing in shock, "What happened?" asked Morrison.

"I get to sing me upcoming single tonight during the middle of Wrestlemania" said Brian still unsure of what he just heard was real or a dream.

Morrison got up and gave Brian a big tight hug "Congratulations" said Morrison

"Thanks "said Brian hugging Morrison back

" I bet that guys going to regret making you cry when he see's you sing and he isn't going to get you back cause from now on your going to be with me" said Morrison.

Brian just smiled knowing that someone actually wanted to be close to him and not just as friends, maybe something more.

Brian and Morrison headed back upstairs and parted ways, Morrison walked Brian to his hotel door and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "I'll see you backstage at the stadium before you sing ok" said Morrison as he watch Brian go into his room and close the door.

**Meanwhile….**

John left the gym and got in his car plugging in his phone to the stereo so he could hear his music. He started driving to the hotel. Ad he was driving down the highway one of the songs he downloaded from Brian's computer that was from his upcoming CD started playing,

The song information appeared on John's phone screen.

'He's About to Lose Me' by Brian Lucero from 'INdispensable'

_I'm touching hands with someone seriously beautiful_  
><em>I feel it burning and I know I'm standing far too close<br>I'm telling lies and if it shows I see that he don't care  
>I know he wants to take me home and get on outta here<em>

_But I got someone  
>Waiting at home<br>He says he in love but lately I just don't know  
>He don't see me<br>Or make me feel hot  
>Banging in the club with all my ladies and he don't know that<em>

_[Chorus]_

_He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose me  
>He about to lose me<br>He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose me  
>He about to lose me<em>

_I feel my body losing focus as he touches me  
>And I should go but I can't overcome this chemistry<br>He pulls me close before he whispers something in my ear  
>He says he wants to take me home and get me outta here<em>

_I got someone  
>Waiting at home<em>

_He says he in love but lately I just don't know  
>He don't see me or make me feel hot<br>Banging in the club with all my ladies and he don't know that_

_[Chorus]_

_He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose me  
>He about to lose me<br>He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose me  
>He about to lose me<em>

_[Bridge]_

_Someone by the back keeps looking at us dancing  
>I see him staring at me I see where he wants to be<br>Someone by the back keeps looking at us dancing  
>I gotta I gotta go, he don't know that<em>

_He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose me  
>He about to lose me<br>He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose me  
>He about to lose me<br>He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose me  
>He about to lose me<br>He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose me  
>He about to lose me<em>

_I'm touching hands with someone seriously beautiful_

When John heard this song it hit him straight in the heart. How could he have so many feelings towards Brian if he just met him. He kind of thought that last night he connected with him on an emotional level. He actually wanted to ask Brian out but he thought that it would be awkward since they just met and didn't want to take advantage of the trust and friendship that they had just created. But with the event that happened today and how he acted maybe he lost his chance and…..maybe he lost Brian permanently.

.


	4. Chapter 4

In this story it is normal for people to be gay, bi, or lesbian. Also Mpreg is normal.

**I Wanna GO**

**Chapter 4:**

**Welcome to Wrestlemania!**

**Wrestlemania Arena**

**4:35 p.m**

The stage was set up; the arena was slowly getting full of fans, and the superstars and divas where all in their locker rooms waiting for the big night to start.

But while everyone was happily waiting for the night to start one superstar was down. John was just thinking about what how he would apologize to Brian when he saw him; he remembered the hurt in Brian's eyes when he said those horrible things to him. And John remembered when he was going back to the hotel he went up running to Brian's hotel room…..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_John was running up to Brian's hotel room. When he finally reached it he knocked on the door, he waited a couple of seconds until someone opened the door, it was Brian. Brian opened the door with a happy smile but when he saw it was John who was outside his smiled turned into a frown. John noticed this and was about to speak but Brian spoke first, "What the hell do you want? Want me to feel more like crap?"._

_John stood their and looked down on the floor as Brian continued to talk_

"_Don't worry, my manager cleared up everything you don't have to worry about me anymore, bye" said Brian as he was about to slam the door on Johns face but John put his arm up so Brian couldn't close it and said "Brian I'm sorry"._

_Brian kept pushing at the door and said "I DON'T CARE!"_

_John noticed at the door was pulled open and Brian stepped out with a furious look on his face._

"_I told you I didn't cause this scandal, I swore to you, but you didn't believe me…..you …you hurt me" said Brian trying to be calm._

"_I know and I'm sorry, truly sorry please except my apology from the bottom of my heart" said John trying to get closer to Brian._

_Brian got closer to John, he cupped Johns face with his hands and asked "Are you truly sorry?"_

"_Yes Brian I swear I regret everything I said, I didn't mean to hurt you" said Brian._

_Brian looked down and then looked back up at John with a smile and said "John I…I…Don't believe you", Brian pushed John away from him when he said those words._

_John just stood there and said "But I swear I mean it I...I...I'm begging you please forgive me, I never mean to hurt you I was just mad and didn't"_

_But Brian interrupted and said "How those it feel when you're telling the truth and you want someone to believe you so bad, you plead, promise, and beg for them to believe you and they don't"_

_John just stood there quiet_

"_I've had a lot of people turn on me and hurt me…but I thought you would actually be a great friend" said Brian_

_John stayed quiet and didn't respond_

"_Hurts doesn't it" said Brian_

_John just looked at Brian deep in the eyes and was about to speak but Brian interrupted him_

"_I thought so, John…just so you can be happy, you know because I was just born to make you happy 'I forgive you'" said Brian sarcastically_

"_Why don't you want to forgive me "said John_

"_I ALREADY DID!" shouted Brian_

"_NO YOU HAVENT YOU WHERE SAYING IT SARCASTICALLY" shouted John_

"_John it was nice meeting you and I hope you have a great life, o.k., goodbye and I hope you don't hurt your next new friend the way you hurt me!" said Brian as he slammed the door in Johns face._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

John was in this belief after that, Brian was right it did hurt when you begged someone to believe you and they didn't. John felt like a complete asshole for not believing Brian, but he was going to make it up to him.

John quickly searched on the internet for a phone number to make a special order. He hoped that if he did little sweet things for Brian that maybe he would forgive him.

**LATER…**

**5:15 P.M**

Brian had arrived at the arena at 5:00. He had just finished doing a microphone check and was walking to where his dressing room was. Brian, his manager, and bodyguards all fallowed Brian as he led them to his dressing room, he felt a little down because of what happened with John, but smiled when he saw John Morrison standing outside his dressing room door.

"John!" shouted Brian as he ran up to Morrison and gave him a hug.

"Hey Brian, you ready to perform?" asked Morrison as he hugged Brian back.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" said Brian cheerfully.

"Well I just came to wish you luck, and I bet you'll do a great job, and I'll be in the front row when you perform" said Morrison as he gave Brian another hug.

"Thanks, I hope you win a match, here is something for good luck" said Brian as he gave Morrison a kiss on the cheek.

Morrison just smiled and was about to say something but one of the stage assistance walked up to him and told him he had to get into his ring attire. Morrison said bye to Brian and walked back to his dressing room.

Brian watched with a smile as Morrison left. Charlie walked up behind Brian and said, "You like that guy, don't you?"

"Shut up Charlie" said Brian as he got red and opened his dressing room door. Brian stepped in but was shocked with what was in his dressing room.

The dressing room was full of vases of roses, everyone walked into Brian's dressing room and where surprised.

"Who are they for?" asked Brian.

Charlie walked thru the roses until he found a vase of roses with an envelope in it. Charlie took the envelope and gave it to Brian.

Brian took the envelope and read what the letter said to himself.

"TO Brian

Brian,

I am truly sorry about what I said to you. I will do anything for you to forgive me because I actually want us to become great friends but I ruined that chance.

I won't stop doing cheesy stuff like sending you all this roses until you forgive me.

Even if we aren't speaking I still hope you do a great job tonight, I already heard 'He's about to Lose Me' and I know it will sound better when you sing it live,

Love John Cena"

When Brian finished reading the letter he was surprised. No one had ever tried to get him back. All the people that hurt him never even tried to apologize or denied it, they all hurt him on purpose because of hate or envy but John, John was different he didn't really mean to hurt him and he actually wanted to become his friend again.

Brian didn't know what to do. John really hurt him but it wasn't intentional. He didn't have many friends and here was someone that wanted to save a friendship that had verily started. They both understood each other, they both knew what the other felt.

After going back in forth Brian finally made his decision.


	5. Chapter 5

In this story it is normal for people to be gay, bi, or lesbian. Also Mpreg is normal.

**I WANNA GO**

**Chapter 5:**

**Spotlight on Me and I'm Ready to Break**

**Wrestlemania Arena**

**5:25 p.m**

Brandon was being walked from the ramp of the stage to the ring where he was going to sing the national anthem.

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome Brian Lucero, he will be singing the national anthem tonight" said the ring announcer Lillian Garcia.

The crown cheered in enjoy both because this Wrestlemania had started and because a lot of them where both fans of the WWE and Brian.

Brian slowly got in the ring. One of the stage crew members gave him a microphone, he moved to the center of the ring and place the microphone to his mouth and started singing….

**AWHILE LATER…**

After Brian had finished singing the national anthem the show started and everyone was welcomed to Wrestlemania. The matches went on as planned and Brian was sitting in his dressing room watching John Morrison in the Money in the Bank later match hoping that Morrison didn't get hurt. After the Money in the Bank match ended it was going to be time for Brian to perform so Brian was also waiting for someone from the stage crew to call him to start heading to the ring again for his performance of 'He's about to Lose Me'.

**15 Minutes Later….**

"Brian were ready for you to go on stage" said a crew member. Brian followed him to the stage but paused when he saw Morrison in a room that had medics.

"Wait, can I see if my friends okay?" asked Brian

"Sure but make it quick" said the crew member as he walked into the Medic Room with Brian behind him.

John opened his eyes to see that Brian was in the room but then he closed them again.

"Can you two give us a minute alone?" asked Brian

Both the crew member and medic left the room.

Brian saw Morrison with a pack of ice behind his neck with his eyes shut as he sat on a bench.

"You were great out their….I was cheering for you" said Brian sitting next to Morrison.

"Thanks, I almost had it but someone kicked me off the damn latter" said Morrison with a smile.

"I cant believe you can still smile after going thru all that" said Brian smiling as well

"The only reason I'm smiling is because you're here" said Morrison as he kissed Brian on the cheek.

Brian blushed and kissed Morrison on the lips, leaving Morrison shocked. Brian quickly got up and said "I gotta go, their waiting for me, I'll come check on you when I finish ok".

John just nodded with a smile and said "Sorry I wont be able to see you live".

"Don't worry I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me" said Brian smirking.

"O is the new pop prince a little dirty" said Morrison.

Brian laughed ,"I never said anything I just said I could think of a few ways you can make it up, I never said what they where or if they involved fuzzy hand cuff, Oops" said Brian covering his mouth with his hand.

John smirked and said "O I guess you just let a big secret out".

"I guess I did but you cant tell or the paparazzi will go crazy" said Brian.

"I'll keep it a secret but on one condition" said Morrison

"What's that?" asked Brian trying to act innocent

"You have to use the handcuff….on me" said Morrison as he got up and walked over to Brian who had his back to the door. Morrison put his hand against the door so Brian couldn't open it, looked into Brian's emerald green eyes, wrapped his other arm around Brian's waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. Brian melted in Morrison arms but let out an annoyed grunt when he heard the stage crew member calling him to hurry up because he was suppose to perform.

Brian put his finger over Morrison's lips and said "I guess will have to continue this some other time".

Morrison nodded and gave Brian one quick kiss before Brian left the Medic Room and followed the crew member out the stage.

The crowed got wild the second Brian was spotted standing on the entrance to the stage.

"Lady's and gentleman here to give us an exclusive first look at his new upcoming single 'He's about to Lose Me' which will be release next week, please welcome Brian Lucero" said Lillian Garcia, she then walked out of the ring.

The room was pitch black, the fog was released, the music started playing an the whole audience was quiet.

Their was only one spotlight and it was on Brian.

He took a deep breath and the started to sing

_I'm touching hands with someone seriously beautifulI feel it burning and I know I'm standing far too closeI'm telling lies and if it shows I see that he don't careI know he wants to take me home and get on outta hereBut I got someoneWaiting at homeHe says he in love but lately I just don't knowHe don't see meOr make me feel hotBanging in the club with all my ladies and he don't know that[Chorus]He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose meHe about to lose meHe about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose meHe about to lose me__**The cameras kept switching fro Brian to the audience and the WWE workers like Lillian Garcia, Jim Ross, and Jerry Lawler who all seemed to like it.**_

_[Verse 2]I feel my body losing focus as he touches meAnd I should go but I can't ovecome this chemistryHe pulls me close before he whispers something in my earHe says he wants to take me home and get me outta hereI got someoneWaiting at homeHe says he in love but lately I just don't knowHe don't see me or make me feel hotBanging in the club with all my ladies and he don't know that[Chorus]He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose meHe about to lose meHe about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose meHe about to lose me[Bridge]Someone by the back keeps looking at us dancingI see him staring at me I see where he wants to beSomeone by the back keeps looking at us dancingI gotta I gotta go, he don't know that[Chorus]He about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose meHe about to lose meHe about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose meHe about to lose meHe about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose meHe about to lose meHe about to lose 'bout to lose 'bout to lose meHe about to lose meI'm touching hands with someone seriously beautiful_

The last words where said and the minute Brian finished the song the whole crowed started cheering and applauding him. The whole stage gave him a standing ovation.

**AWHILE LATER…**

Brian was now sitting in his dressing room getting congratulations from everyone that passed him by from the WWE superstars to the producers. Brian was so happy and proud that he got to perform his song and he was even more happy that everyone loved it. HE got bored just being in his dressing room so he told his manger that he was going to look around.

Brian left his dressing room and started to walk around backstage. He stopped when his stomach started to growl so he decided he was going to ask where he could get something to eat.

He looked around until he spotted a guy in a jersey from behind and walked up to him

"Excuse me do you know where the catering place is, I'm kind of lost" asked Brian.

The guy turned around and Brian was surprised that it was John.

Brian was speechless, he wanted to talk to John but he never thought about what he was going to say to him.

John looked at Brian and didn't say anything he just put his hands in his pockets and stared down at the floor.

Brian felt bad, John was acting like a sad puppy.

"When's your match?" asked Brian.

"in 40 minutes, You were great out their, I love the song" said John as he kept looking down at the floor.

"Thank you for the flowers" said Brian.

"Your welcome….I hope you liked them" said John.

"I do their beautiful" said Brian with a smile.

John still didn't smile he just looked down at the floor.

Brian had enough, he didn't like making people feel bad. He might be mean but only when he had to be, he didn't like for people to be miserable because of him.

Brian walked up to John, wrapped his arms around Johns neck and said "I'm sorry".

John was shocked by what Brian was doing and what he said.

"F-f-for what?" asked a shocked John

"For being an asshole to you, I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that I opened up to you like a book, I told you a lot of personal things and for you to think that I was just lying to get publicity, it really hurt" said Brian as tears started falling down his cheeks. He didn't notice when he buried his head into Johns chest.

"You don't have to apologize, it was my stupid fault for over reacting I didn't mean anything I said to you, I was just made, the last time someone used me was my ex boyfriends James, I trusted him completely, I gave him everything and one day when I came home he was cheating on me with some stranger, in our own house…ever since then I have had difficulty trusting people but when I met you for some reason I trusted you a lot" said John.

"Me too" said Brian as his tears stopped.

"And when I heard all those things on the TV I thought to my self that someone I was beginning to become close to hurt me again and It made me angry, I took out the anger on you and I took out some of the anger I still had from my past relationship out on you too….I'm really sorry, I promise I will never hurt you again, will be like best friends" said John with a smile as Brian laughed.

"Okay, I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive me too" said Brian looking into Johns eyes.

"I forgive you too, so….you want to get something to eat?" asked John

"Yes please, bf" said Brian.

"bf?" asked John a little confused

"best friends, we are friends right?" asked Brian acting innocent

John just laughed and picked up Brian, tossed him over his shoulder and said "Yep! We are BF's" .

John ran to the catering room with Brian over his shoulder, they both couldn't stop laughing, when they got to the catering room they both got a chicken bacon ranch sub, with a Gatorade, and a bag of chips and went back to Johns dressing room to eat.

**IN JOHNS DRESSING ROOM**

"So some of us superstars and divas are going to a club later tonight, do you wanna come?" asked John as he finished his sub.

"I don't know?" said Brian unsure.

"Come on it'll be fun, and you'll get to meet some real cool people" said John

"Okay" said Brian as he got up to throw the trash.

"Yes! It'll be great" said John

Their was a knock at the door, John walked over to the door and opened it, "Mr. Cena your match is next" said the crew member quickly and then left.

"Well I guess I gotta go, you can stay here if you want" said John

"Its okay, I gotta head back and tell my manager I'm going clubbing tonight and head back to the hotel to get ready" said Brian as he walked to the door.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at your hotel room" said John

"Ok" said Brian.

John was blocking the door with ought even noticing until Brian said "John your kind of blocking the door".

"O sorry" said John not noticing what he was doing.

John opened the door for Brian.

Brian looked at John and said "Good luck, I'll be cheering for you", he then kissed John on the cheek and walked out of the room with a smile.

John just stood their with a giant smile and said "Its just a kiss on the cheek but…its still a kiss".


	6. Chapter 6

In this story it is normal for people to be gay, bi, or lesbian. Also Mpreg is normal.

**Writer note- PLEASE BUY BRITNEY SPEARS IS NEW ALBUM **

"_**FEMME FATALE"**_

_**, IT IS AND AMAZING ALBUM WITH FREAT SONGS AND PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY THANK YOU **__**J**_

**I WANNA GO**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**Bottoms Up**

**After Wrestlemania**

**11:45 p.m**

Brian was in his hotel room all dressed up for going clubbing. He had txted Morrison asking him if he wanted to hang out but Morrison said he was still feeling a little sick and was just going to sleep. Brian stopped txting Morrison so he could let him rest, he watched the rest of Wrestlemania in his hotels room as he got ready. He was sitting down looking at his schedule on his Ipad, he was going to L.A tomorrow night so tonight was the only night he could really party without having his bodyguards behind him.

**5 Minutes Later**

Brian was just listening to music when he heard a knock at his door. He got off the couch he was sitting on and walked over to open the door.

He opened the door and saw that nobody was there, he was about to close it when someone out of nowhere appeared and shouted "BOO!".

Brian jumped back at being startled. He saw that it was John who scared him, he playfully hit Cena on the arm and said "WHAT THE HELL CENA!".

John laughed, "Sorry Brian I just thought it would be funny" said John trying to act innocent

Brian started laughing as John had a sad puppy look on his face, "Stop! With the innocent puppy dog eyes they make you too cute" said Brian as he touched Johns nose with his finger.

"That's why we are best friends, you're the young sex symbol and I'm the hot WWE Champion" said John

Brian laughed and said "I almost forgot congratulations".

Brian gave John a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" said John as he hugged Brian back

Their hug ended and John said "Okay, come on everyone's waiting for us at the club".

Brian walked over to a counter to get his wallet and phone and followed John out the hotel into a taxi that was going to take them to the club.

Brian and John just kept talking in the taxi about where they where each headed, Brian found out that John was headed to L.A as well to go to the Kids Choice Awards where he was going to present an award. As they both got out of the taxi Brian noticed that the are where they where looked like a little version of Vegas, there where casino's, clubs, chapels, hotels, and a big sign that read "Everything is BIGGER in Little TEXAS".

"Wow I haven't been to this part of Houston" said Brian as he followed John inside the club.

"If never been here either" said John as they both looked around the giant club.

"Hey John over here" shouted Randy Orton from a booth in the V.I.P section.

"Come on" said John as he took Brian's hand an led him o the booth.

They both got thru the massive crown, got to the booth, and then John said "Candice, Trish, Randy, Batista, Melina, this is Brian my new friends".

Everyone was left with their mouth wide open, Brian just stood their smiling.

Finally Batista broke the silence "Your fucking Brian Lucero".

"Yeah, nice to meet all of you" said Brian as John motioned for him to take a seat next to him on the big booth..

"Wow, why are you friends with little Johnny over their he's such a dork" said Randy.

John playfully punched Randy in the arm.

Brian laughed and said "We are real similar and he's real nice and sweet"

Everyone smiled at Brian warmly as he said that about John, everyone was over protected of John ever since he was hurt by his ex, but for some reason everyone liked Brian's presence.

Everyone started talking to Brian and Randy even took him out to the dance floor so they could see how the new 'pop prince' could dance.

As they all talked and danced the waitress started bringing over shots of tequila. Everyone was dancing and having a great time, Brian was having so much fun with everyone that he invited everyone to his first concert which would be held in Miami in two weeks. Candice, Trish, Melina, Randy, Batista, John, and even Brian where all getting wasted.

AS Brian was dancing on the V.I.P section with Melina, he spotted Morrison, but he was suppose to be at his hotel room sleeping. But as Brian saw closer he couldn't believe his eyes, Morrison wasn't sick, he was here in the club and making out with a skank

"What's wrong?" asked Melina she saw that Brian stopped dancing.

"Nothing its just that I thought…..never mind its stupid" said Brian a little tipsy.

"Come on tell me" said Melina

"I thought that Morrison wanted to be with me….we where making out back at the arena and he wanted to go out with me but I guess he was just using me cause he thought I'd be a quick fuck" said Brian as he took another shot of tequila.

"Honey Morrison is a player, he plays with everyone he wants to sleep with, he make s you feel like you're the most important thing in the world but after he gets what he wants he leaves" said Melina.

"How do you know all this?" asked Brian

"Cause he did it to me, and I am NOT going to let him hurt you cause now you and me are friends" said Melina as she took a shot and gave Brian a hug.

.

Brian smiled which made Melina smile and they both started dancing again.

**Later…..**

**3:35 a.m**

Everyone was wasted and didn't know what they where doing.

"I think its….time" said John in his drunk state.

"Time for what" said Brian as he walked over to John almost tripping on his own two feet but was caught by John.

"Time we, you know" said John

"What?" asked Brian laughing

"I don't know…wait what?" asked John

"What?" asked Brian as he tried to get up from his seat but fell on his ass

John and everyone started laughing, Brian looked confused but the stated laughing at himself too.

"Come on we should all go back to the hotel" said John as he picked up Brian bride style.

"Brian kept laughing and said "Ok, lets go!".

Everyone couldn't stop laughing and tripping over one another .

"You can put me down" said Brian as he started to squirm

John and Brian where behind everyone else

"Ok, calm down" said John as he tried to slowly put Brian down but instead fell on his ass with Brian on top of him

They both started laughing but when they stopped laughing they looked into each others eyes.

"I love your sexy green eyes" said John

"I love your beautiful calm blue eyes" said Brian

They both laid in the middle of the ground where they fell and slowly got close until their lips finally touched. They both slowly got up but didn't stop kissing.

"I really like you Brian" said John

"I really like you two John, lets have a baby!" said Brian as he kissed John on the tip of his nose and they both started laughing.

John just smirked, he wrapped a hand around Brian's waist so he could help him stay up and stop tripping

They couldn't find a taxi so they all decided to walk back to the hotel, as they walked thru all the casino's and clubs they saw a chapel. "Hey look Randy lets go see what it would bee like if we got married " said as wasted Melina to Randy who couldn't stop staring at the sky

They all headed to the Chapel and started to look around,

John still had his hands around Brian as they both looked at the engagement rings. A lady walked over to them and said "Hi you two, are you interested in one of these?". Brian tried real hard to see the name on the lady's name tag, it was Stella. "No thanks where just looking" said Brian. "Come on a hot sexy couple like you? Come on Mr. Cena if you don't claim him someone else might take him, I'll even give you 20% off" said Stella. Brian and John started laughing but then John said….."Okay lets see what you got".

Stella walked behind the counter that had all the rings looked behind glass and took them out, Brian and John started looking true them….


	7. Chapter 7

In this story it is normal for people to be gay, bi, or lesbian. Also Mpreg is normal.

**Writer note- PLEASE BUY BRITNEY SPEARS IS NEW ALBUM **

"_**FEMME FATALE"**_

_**IT IS AND AMAZING ALBUM WITH FREAT SONGS AND PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY THANK YOU**_

**I Wanna Go**

**Chapter 7**

**The Hangover**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**2:35 p.m**

'Why does my head hurt so bad and why is it so cold' thought Brian as he pulled the bed covers over his head. Brian thought it was weird that his pillow was so hard. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that it wasn't his pillow he was laying on, he was laying on someone's chest and someone had their hands wrapped around his waist. Brian slowly looked to see that he was in bed with John Cena and …they where both naked and on a heart shaped bed . "O MY GOD!" said Brian, trying to be quiet and freak out at the same time.

He slowly tried to get up but was pulled back down by Johns who wouldn't release him. Slowly Brian saw that John opened his eyes, Brian just stood their with his mouth wide open. John slowly sat up and smiled then fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. Brian was shocked did he die or something…..then he spoke, "John get the hell up!" said Brian.

"Later baby…" But John sat straight up when he felt someone smack his chest. He looked at Brian and then at himself and then realized he wasn't dreaming. "BRIAN WHAT THE HELL, WHY ARE YOU IN MY ….!", but before John could finish his sentence he realized he wasn't in his hotel room.

Brian just covered himself with the bed covers, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN MY DRINK…OWW MY HEAD HURTS DAMN HANGOVERS….DID WE…DID WE SLEEP TOGETHER!" said Brian in a panicking voice

John just stood their shocked at what Brian just said and replied, "I DIDN'T PUT ANYTHING IN YOUR DRINK….OOW MY HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL TOO AND YEAH I THINK WE DID I MEAN LOOK AT US WERE COMPLETELY NAKED" said John as he picked up a condom wrapper showing it to Brian and throwing it in the trash and saying "At least we used protection". Brian didn't say a word when John said that and decided to switch the topic

"Where are we?" asked Brian slowly moving around to see the room he stood still when he spotted something he wished he hadn't…..it was a broken condom on the floor. He quickly kicked it under the bed and didn't say a word.

"I don't know but this room looks like its for couples" said John

They heard someone knock on the door and someone say "Can I come in", both John and Brian quickly tried to get dress fast hey found their clothes laying on the ground,

"One second" said Brian as he finished putting on his shirts and John finished putting on his pants.

"Come in" said John.

The lady from last night came into the room with a cart full of food.

"Awwwww, look at you two, here is your complementary lunch and here is the receipt for the charges charged to your debit card," said Stella.

She was about to walk out but before she did she said "O, I almost forgot here is your marriage certificate I hade it laminated at no extra charge, bye".

"WHAT?" both John and Brian shouted in unison as the lady left their room.

John sat on the bed with his head in his hand because he couldn't believe what that lady just said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Brian as he walked over to John and sat next to him on the bed

John just stayed quiet

"John are you mad at me…again?" asked Brian with a tear falling from his eyes.

John looked at Brian and slowly moved his hand over Brian's face so he could clear the tear that fell. "No I'm not mad at you" said John with genuine smile on his face and then grabbed Brian's arm. "I know we both were crazy drunk last night it wasn't your fault we came to this chapel" added John.

Brian smiled and hugged John, "Thanks" said Brian

"Well I guess we should go back to our hotel, your manager must me mad" said John.

"Okay" said Brian as he and John got their stuff from the counter next to bed. Brian took the marriage license and folded it so it would fit in his pocket.

The light was hurting their eyes so as they left the honeymoon suite in they saw their where sunglasses for sale as well.

'What a coincidence' thought John sarcastically.

Brian got two pare of Gucci Sunglasses, one for him and one for John.

"Thank god nobody knows about this" said Brian as he walked beside John.

They where almost outside but before they opened the door Stella stopped them and told them that their where a lot of paparazzi outside waiting for them but she had a taxi waiting for them thru the emergency exit.

John and Brian both stood their shocked at how fast this was leaked to the press, they didn't ask any questions and just followed Stella as she led them to the exit, as they quickly got in the car she wished them a happy life together.

John and Brian thought they where safe but they where wrong, the paparazzi spotted them as they pulled out of the chapel.

It was a cat-mouse chase as the driver tried to hurry and get them to the hotel.

They arrived at the hotel and the taxi driver didn't charge them, he said that the chapel lady had paid him enough to drive them anywhere they wanted.

Before they got out of the taxi Brian called Charlie and told him to send one of his bodyguards down to get him. Charlie didn't ask any questions and said that one of the guards was on his way.

The paparazzi finally reached the hotel as Briand and John. They both ran into the hotel before anyone could take a pick of them.

As they walked inside Brian got a call from Charlie for him and John to meet him in his room. John and Brian agreed and followed the bodyguard that led them to Charlie's room.

**Inside Charlie's room**

"BRIAN YOU SCREWED UP BIG TIME, THE PAPARAZZI IS GOING CRAZY! EVERY TYPE OF MEDIA IS TRYING TO GET A PICTURE OF THE TWO OF YOU TOGETHER EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT 'BRINA" shouted Charlie at Brian .

"Charlie I'm real sorry, but don't worry we are getting an annulment" said Brian as John nodded his head in agreement.

"wait, what 'BREINA'" asked John

Charlie just turned on the TV to E!NEWS where they had a live breaking news report

E!NEWS

"Hi everyone I'm Cat Saddler here with a braking news alert, Brian Lucero and John Cena could be married!, that's right 'BRINA' is the new 'it' holly would couple everyone around the world is talking about but is this a rumor or true, we are still figuring out the details and will notifies you when we get them, stick around" said the announcer as show when to commercial

"ooohh" said Brian, "But don't worry like always, I'll fix this okay, just promise you wont do anything like this again!" said Charlie in a stern voice.

"I promise Charlie I didn't mean to start a big scene" said Brian

"Bri that what you have to learn, when you became a start you gave up all you rights to have a private life, now if you two will excuse me, I have to make some phone calls" said Charlie as he walked out of his own room

Brian and John didn't say anything, John just stood their until he felt his phone vibrate, it was the lawyer for the WWE, John walked into another room to take the call while Brian stayed in the same room sitting in the same chair, just thinking about how he could be married and the broken condom in the hotel room…..should he tell John…or keep it to himself until he is 100% sure..

He looked down at his hands and saw the ring on his finger…he couldn't believe he didn't notice it this whole time.

It was beautiful. It was a ring full of white diamonds with a green emerald in the middle, Brian felt a tear roll down his face. He took of the ring and saw that it was engrave. He was surprised and read to himself what it said

"Brian Cena & John Cena

12/01/11

4-ever"

Meanwhile John had finish talking do the WWE lawyer, they said he has to wait at least two moths two file annulment papers. He also got a call from his mom ordering him to bring Brian home to meet the family, he couldn't break his mom's heart and say he got wasted and married his friends so he agreed.

When John heard that he didn't get made he actually felt ….happy. For two moths legally Brian was his husband John looked at his hands and saw a ring on his finger it was all silver with a blue diamond in the middle. He took off the ring and saw that it was engraved he read the date

"Brian Cena & John Cena

12/01/11

4-ever"

John walked back into the room where he saw Brian drying his tears.

"What's wrong?" asked John as he walked over to him and knelt down.

"Nothing its just nothing" said Brian with a fake smile

John just smiled back at Brian but he could see thru Brian's fake smile.

Brian then took out the Marriage Certificate and started to laugh, "look I'm a Cena".

"Well thank good I married you and not someone else like Batista or Randy, I mean I love them but not enough to be with them for ever" said John jokingly as he read the Marriage Certificate

Brian laughed and said "yeah, and we are going to have the hottest baby's in the world" said Brian jokingly as well.

John started laughing and then decided to tell Brian what the lawyer said.

"The lawyer said we aren't aloud to get in annulment for two months, I hope your okay with being a CENA for that long, also my mom wants to you two go home with me so you can meet the family because I told her we were actually married because she saw the reports on

TV because I didn't want to break her heart an tell her we where drunk and didn't know what we where doing" said John taking Brian's hand.

"That's okay, I'd love to meet momma Cena, and I think it might be fun being the great WWE Champion JOHN Cena's husband" said Brian looking straight into John Blue eyes.

John looked into Brian's eyes and Brian decided to kiss John on the cheek with ought even thinking.

They broke the kiss and Brian quickly got up embarrassed and said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" but John kissed Brian on the lips and said "Don't be sorry because I'm not"


	8. Chapter 8

In this story it is normal for people to be gay, bi, or lesbian. Also Mpreg is normal.

**Writer note- PLEASE BUY BRITNEY SPEARS IS NEW ALBUM **

"_**FEMME FATALE"**_

_**IT IS AND AMAZING ALBUM WITH FREAT SONGS AND PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY THANK YOU**_

**I WANNA GO**

**Chapter 7:**

**Mr. & Mrs. Cena**

**Brian's Hotel Room**

**4:45**

John was waiting in the living room of Brian's hotel room. John already had his suitcase packed and laying in a corner beside the door. John put his hands inside his pockets and felt a box. "What the hell, I cant believe I didn't feel this before" said John to himself as he opened it and saw it was a silver bracelet. He heard Brian's footsteps so he quickly hid the bracelet in his pocket again. Brian zipped his last bag and said to John, "I'm all set, lets go".

John walked over to pick up his suitcase then walked over to Brian and picked up Brian's suitcases.

Brian tried to stop John and said, "John that's okay, you don't have to…"

John didn't listen and picked up the two bags Brian had and said jokingly "I insist, Mrs. Cena shouldn't have to lift any heavy things".

Brian laughed and playfully slapped John on the arm.

Both of them walked out of the room and went down to the lobby, their was a line of people checking out of the hotel.

They waited for 5 minutes and then John said, "I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?".

"Yeah get me a Gatorade" said Brian

John nodded and left to go over to where the bending machines where.

As Brian stayed in line he felt someone put their arm around his waist, he thought it might have been John so he played along and said "Stop, were going to get in deeper trouble if someone takes a photo".

Brian felt someone rubbing his abs and smiled to himself not knowing what John was doing.

"John stop we…." Brian couldn't finish his sentence as he turned around and saw that the person who was touching him was John Morrison.

Brian got out of Morrison's grip and said in a mad tone" What the hell do you think your doing?"

Morrison wrapped both his arms around Brian's waist and kissed him on the lips.

Brian was shocked at what Morrison was doing and saw that John was back in the lobby looking at the two off them., but it wasn't just John, everyone one was staring and Melina, Randy, and Candice where both in the lobby as well.

Cena was furious, seeing Morrison as he had his arms wrapped around Brian's waist. Kissing him. He couldn't believe it. He was so mad he couldn't see straight, he slowly took a deep breath and walked out of the lobby and into the bar area of the hotel. Randy followed John as Melina and Candice walked over to where Brian was.

"JOHN WAIT!" shouted Brian as he broke the kiss, shoved Morrison away from him, and slapped Morrison across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" shouted Morrison as he felt his cheek, looking straight at Brian.

"BECAUSE YOU KISSED ME" shouted Brian as he slapped Morrison again.

"STOP SLAPPING ME, I THOUGHT YOU AND ME WHERE TOGETHER" shouted Morrison as he grabbed Brian's by the arm and pulled him close to him.

Brian broke loose from Morrison's grip and said "Don't make me laugh, I saw you in the club making out with that skank!"

Morrison just looked at Brian with his mouth wide open.

Melina and Candice just stayed back so they could see what Brian did.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" said Brian with a smirk knowing that he caught Morrison before he could come up with a lie.

"She…she was just…a friend" said Morrison as he tried to get closer to Brian.

Brian took some steps back and said, "I'm not an idiot Morrison".

"Babe please" said Morrison.

"Okay two things, first Don't call me babe and sencond I don't believe you….and besides I'm married" said Brian as he shoved his wedding ring in Morrison's face

Morrison laughed and said "Really? With who?".

Brian was about to say something but someone got behind Morrison and said "With me".

Morrison stopped laughing and his face turned into a frowned as he slowly turned around to see John Cena standing their with a mad look on his face, Brian walked over behind Cena.

"John man, you cant seriously be with this fame whore, come on even I already slept with him" said Morrison with a smirk as he saw Brian getting mad.

John smiled at Morrison and then….punched him straight in the jaw sending Morrison flying backwards.

John walked over to Morrison as he laid on the floor spitting blood from his mouth, "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT!" hissed John directly looking at Morrison with hate.

Morrison got scared and said "o…ok…sorry Cena, I didn't think it was true".

"WELL IT IS TRUE, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT" hissed John at Morrison. Morrison just nodded in understandment and ran out of the lobby.

John composed himself and turned around to see a smiling Brian.

Brian walked up to John and said "John thanks, I swear I didn't kiss him he kissed me and.." but Brian couldn't finish talking because their where was a pair of lips kissing his lips.

John kissed Brian passionately. When they both broke the kiss Brian said "Wow".

John smirked and looked at Brian and said "I know, and you don't have to tell explain anything, Randy told me everything".

Brian looked over to Randy who just smiled at him. "Me, Melina, and Candice, saw everything that happened we where going to step in but when we saw John come in the room and then walked out all mad I decided to follow him so he wouldn't think the wrong thing" said Randy.

"Yeah and me and Candice where going to help you with Morrison but we saw that you didn't need help at all and you put that asshole in his place" said Melina as all three of them walked over to Brian and John.

"Thanks" said Brian to the three of them

John wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and said "Bri I really like you and when I saw that Morrison kissed you it made me so mad that I wanted to kill him because I was mad he was with you so I want this to be official", John got down on one knee and took out a the box, opening it and saying to Brian "Bri, I want you to be mine, nobody else's".

Brian laughed nervously and looked at Melina, Candice and Randy, then down at John again and said, "YES! Mr. Cena I am officially now yours".

John got up and put Brian's bracelet on him. Then they kissed patiently as Candice and Melina stared and 'awed' at them.

"Our relationship is really fucked up " said Brian as he and John started laughing.

"Man Cena, what's the point in giving him a bracelet if he already has that huge ring on his finger, I still cant believe what you two did last night" said Randy, as he Melina, and Candice laughed.

John and Brian both looked at Randy, Melina, and Candice and said in unison, "Wait all three of you remember last night?".

"Oops, where we not suppose to say anything about it?" asked Candice.

Candice, Melina, and Randy looked at each other like if they just spilled a huge secret and where about to get in trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

In this story it is normal for people to be gay, bi, or lesbian. Also Mpreg is normal.

**Writer note- PLEASE BUY BRITNEY SPEARS IS NEW ALBUM **

"_**FEMME FATALE"**_

_**IT IS AND AMAZING ALBUM WITH FREAT SONGS AND PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY THANK YOU**_

**I WANNA GO**

Chapter 8:

**CHANGE**

John tried to stare down Randy and Melina so they would spill what happened. But the person that broke down was Candice because she was being stared down by toxic light green eyes.

"OK!, last night remember how we where all drunk?" said Candice.

"Yeah" said Brian

"Well we where all acting crazy in the chapel" said Candice

"go on" said John

"Well when we say that yall where convince from the lady in the chapel to get married we tried to stop yall but…." Candice stopped talking and looked at Randy and Melina.

"but what?" asked Brian

"But…" said Candice

"O FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! John said he would get the three of us fired from the WWE" said Melina

Brian was shocked at what Melina said, he slowly moved his elbow and hit John in his stomach.

"ouch, what was that for?" asked John looking at Brian who was now facing him, while Candice, Randy, and Melina laughed a little because of the shocked face John made when Brian elbowed him.

Brian looked at John with a serious face and said "Why would you tell them something like that?"

John looked confused and said "I never said that?"

"Sorry but yeah you did bro" said Randy

John looked at Randy then back at Brian and said "Well I we where all drunk, I didn't know what I was talking about….I'm sorry yall"

Melina and Candice walked over to John and gave him a hug

"Apology accepted" said Melina

"Yeah, we where all wasted and we didn't know if you where serious or just playing around" said Randy

"Yeah, you are the WWE's Golden Boy so anything you ask for you get" said Candice

"But yall are my best friends, I would never do something like that" said John

"Yeah but we didn't know, fear makes you do a lot of things" said Melina

"Yeah, your right, I'm truly sorry" said John

"NO prob, man" said Randy as they did their best friend handshake

John looked at Brian and asked 'Are you mad?"

Brian walked up to John wrapped his arms around John's neck and started laughing

"What's so funny?" asked John looking at Brian confused

"I cant believe that you threaten your friends just so you and I could get married" said Brian not being able to stop laughing

"Its…It's…the stupidest and sweetest thing anyone has ever done" said Brian

"Well that's me stupid and sweet" said John

"NO your not stupid your sweet" said Brian as he stopped laughing and smiled as he looked at John straight into his deep clear blue eyes.

"I…I love you" said John

"I…" but before Brian could say anything Candice interrupted them by saying "Hey, lets go!, where going to miss our flight Cena"

"Your right" said John as he gave Brian a quick peck on the lips

John walked with Randy to the front desk so they could check out of the hotel.

Brian, Melina, and Candice where all sitting in the lobby, Brian got up when he heard his cell ring.

"Hey Charlie" answered Brian.

"Bri where are you?" asked Charlie

"I'm in the lobby with some friends I met from the WWE, I thought I could go with the to the airport, is that ok? I mean we are both going to LA" said Brian

"Sorry Brian but your schedule changed….we have to go to New York city first then in two day's will go to LA" said Charlie

Brian went from smiling to a little sad, he didn't say anything for a little bit

"Bri I'm sorry, I know you want to hang out wit your new friends but remember what I told you when you became famous you gave up having a personal life" said Charlie

Brian looked down at the floor then back up and saw that John was walking over to him so he smiled and said, "Yeah, yeah….ok, ill go back to your room in a couple of minutes let me just say bye to my friends".

"Ok" said Charlie as he ended the call

Brian walked over to John and gave him a hug and said "I have to go to New York before I go to LA".

John looked down as he hugged Brian and said "o"

"Yeah" said Brian

"Well…I mean…I was really happy that you where going to go with me to LA" said John as he looked at Brian

"Me too… " said Brian with a smile

John pulled Brian into passionate kiss

"I love you" said Brian as the kiss ended

"I love you too" said John with a giant smile on his face from hearing Brian say that

"Sorry to interrupt but we couldn't help but over hear…so your not going to LA with us?" asked Melina

"No, sorry you guys" said Brian

"Awww but the three of us were going to go shopping" said Candice as she referred to herself, Brian, and Melina

"I know, but ill be their in two days so we will still have three days to have fun" said Brian as he walked over and hugged Candice and Melina.

"I guess I'll have to go now" said Brian as he walked over to randy and gave him a hug "you're a real great guy…you better not let John find someone hotter than me in LA, ok" said Brian

"He couldn't even if he tried" said Randy as he hugged Brian back

Brian then walked back over to John and gave him a hug

"I guess I'll see you all in two days" said Brian

"Bye" said everyone

"Bye" said Brian as he called a bell hop to help him take his luggage back up, they walked into the open elevator and pressed the button to go to the 28 floor.

Everyone stared as the elevator closed it's door

"Mr. Orton your cab is here" said a bell hop

"Thanks" said Randy

"Time to go" said Candice

John nodded as he picked up his luggage and started following Randy and Candice who where in front off him and Melina

Melina saw that John laughed a little

"What's so funny?" asked Melina

"I just…I cant believe this guy I just met in a few days has completely changed my life" said John as he looked at Melina with a smile.

"Yeah,, your right" said Melina as she laughed a little too.

**Meanwhile back in Charlie's Hotel Room**

Brian closed the door behind him as he walked over to a couch and sat down next to his bodyguards.

"What's wrong B?" asked one of the bodyguards named Lil J

"Nothing I just wanted to go with my friends to LA" said Brian with a smile

"Well look at the Brightside, your album's almost going to be released" said the other bodyguard named Big T

"Yeah, yall are right….anyways where's Charlie?" asked Brian.

"In his room making a call" answered Lil J

"O, Ok" said Brian as he turned on the TV and they all started watching Transformer: Rise of the Fallen.


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note : In this story it is normal for people to be gay, bi, or lesbian. Also Mpreg is normal._

**I Wanna Go**

Eight months have passed since John and Brian had first met and in since then a lot of things have changed in there lives both personal and professionally to the both of them. Brian was sad when he heard that Melina and Candice Michelle had quit the WWE. John was no longer friends with Randy Orton. And the biggest change of all was that John and Brian had divorced. They where both dating different people now but what hurt John the most was who Brian was dating.

**Present**

"So are you coming to the Elimination Chamber pay per view?" asked Randy as he took a sip of his glass filled with red wine.

"Yeah, of course, since I finished my tour I have a couple of months free until I have to go back to the recording studio" said the young man who was eating a Caesar salad in front of him.

"Good, I need my good luck charm with me when I defend my title against five other people" said Randy as he grabbed the young mans hand and placed a kiss on the top.

The young man smiled at the sweet gesture Randy made.

"Brian you know I love you right?" asked Randy still holding Brian's hand.

"And I love you too" said Brian looking into Randy's aqua blue eyes.

"So how about we talk about this some more" said Randy as he kissed Brian on top of his new engagement ring.

Brian cleared his throat when Randy kissed his ring finger, "What do you mean talk about this, isn't a little early to start planning the wedding already?" he said.

"Of course not, I want to get married to you as soon as possible, I want you to already be Mr. Brian Orton" said Randy looking into Brian's beautiful green eyes.

Brian was having doubts with everything Randy was saying but gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"And I wanted to talk to you about something important since you said you have a couple of months off until you head back to the recording studio", said Randy.

"What is it?" asked Brian a little confused that Randy brought up that his schedule.

"Since we are engaged I wanted to talk about you not working anymore after we get married", said Randy with a serious look on his face.

Brian looked at Randy like if he was crazy, "you don't want me to work anymore? Why?" he asked.

"Don't get mad but I just…I want you by my side, I want you to travel with me…and maybe we can start a family" said Randy.

Brian was speechless, 'He's already thinking about starting a family' he thought.

"So what do you think?" asked Randy.

"Well…I mean…Randy it's…" Brian tried to form a sentence but couldn't.

"Brian I promise you'll have everything you've ever wanted and more and money will never be a problem with us, I just want you to be with me, I want you to travel with me" said Randy.

"Randy…money isn't the problem…its…its just that you're not just asking me to give up a job, your asking me to give up my career" said Brian with a serious look on his face.

"Brian I love you, I just want you to be by my side" said Randy.

"Well…I mean, I love you too but…this is a big decision" said Brian.

"Will you at least think about it, think about you and me traveling around the world together with ought worrying about anything, just you and me…and after a little while it can be you, me, and a baby" said Randy with a smile.

Brian wasn't sure about everything Randy was saying but he didn't want to crush Randy's dreams right then and there.

'This is too much for one night' thought Brian.

"Okay…I'll think about it" said Brian.

Randy was so thrilled with Brian's answer, he went in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you" said Randy as he broke the kiss.

"I love you too" said Brian with a fake smile plastered on his face.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said yes to his proposal' thought Brian as Randy kept whispering in his ear how much he loved him.

While Brian and Randy where in a fancy restaurant in Minneapolis. John and his girlfriend Nikki Bella where in the sitting area of there hotel room discussing personal issues.

"Nicole, I told you before we started dating…I will never get married again and I will not have children" said John as he looked at Nicole with a serious look on his face.

"Okay, sorry for bringing it up again, yeez" said Nicole deciding to head back to the bedroom she shared with John.

John knows Nicole loves him but he didn't if he felt the same way about her. He wasn't sure who was being real to him and who just wanted to use him.


	11. Chapter 11

**I WANNA GO**

'It's 2 in the morning' said Brian in his head when he looked at the clock on the nightstand next to him. He looked at the sleeping form next to him to see if his tossing and turning woke him up.

"Nope, sleeping like a baby" said Brian with a small whisper as he got out of the bed he shared with his husband, grabbed a small box that was hidden under his side of the bed, and walked out to the second floor deck.

It had been almost two years since Randy and he had officially tied the knot. The wedding was beautiful and on the cover of every magazine. Brian had agreed to put his career on hold and go on the road with Randy for a little while but a little while turned into almost two years. And in those two years a lot of things had changed, the one that was the most important to Brian was Randy. When they first started dating and got engaged Randy acted like a prince but after the honeymoon stage was over he began to change, a lot. He started becoming more possessive over Brian, never really letting him out of his sight, always having to know where he was going and with who, he started acting out and would get mad for no reason, there were rumors that he was having an affair which Brian didn't believe until one night when Randy came back to the hotel room they shared completely drunk and with another man's fragrance on him. Brian was so ready to leave him but after finding out he was pregnant a couple of weeks ago Randy promised he would change and he did for a little while and then he went back to his old habits.

Brian felt the cool breeze hit him, it was a beautiful night, the stars looked like they were dancing in the sky, and the moon was radiant.

"Beautiful" said Brian as he looked up.

He walked over and sat on a nearby couch and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter out of the small box that he had pulled out.

He stuck the cigarette between his lips and sparked the lighter. He was about to light his cigarette but someone pulled it out of his lips before he could.

"What did I tell you about smoking!" shouted Randy, who was standing right behind him.

Brian didn't even turn around to look at Randy he just kept staring at the moon.

Randy walked in front of Brian and took his lighter. Throwing it on the ground with so much force that it broke.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Brian!" said Randy through his gritted teeth, as he bent down and grabbed Brian's jaw with his hand.

Brian tried to turn his head but Randy's hand had a strong and tight hold on his jaw. He tried not to make eye contact with the intimidating man but Randy just forced him to stare at him.

"What did I tell you about smoking Brian" said Randy in a low whisper.

Brian couldn't speak because of the hold Randy had on his jaw.

"Didn't' I tell you that it's bad for the baby" said Randy, as he moved Brian's head in a nodding movement.

"Yes, I did, then why do you keep trying to sneak out and smoke?" asked Randy finally letting go of Brian's jaw.

Brian broke eye contact with Randy and looked at the floor.

"I'm stressed okay... I just needed to relieve some stress!" shouted Brian.

Randy just shook his head in disagreement, grabbing Brian by the arm, and pulling him from his seat.

"Let's go to bed" said Randy in a strict tone.

Brian following, letting Randy pull him by his arm.

"If you were stressed you should have just came to me…I know a way to relieve you" said Randy in a low tone, as he stood behind Brian. Slowly kissing the back of his neck, his hand's slowly roaming all over Brian's body.

"You look so beautiful, look at you, pregnant with my baby and yet you still have such a toned body…and that nice perfect tight ass" said Randy in a low tone, trying to be seductive.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Randy…I'm not in the mood for this, please let's just go to sleep" he said.

Randy stopped kissing his neck and turned him around.

"….Look I'm sorry for shouting at you outside…I just want you to take care of yourself and the baby…I love you both" whispered Randy in Brian's ear.

Brian looked to the side and gave a small smile.

"…I know, I'm sorry" he mumbled.

Randy touched his forehead to Brian's and looked into his eyes.

"Let's go to sleep, tomorrow I have a busy day with all this stuff that has to get done before WrestleMania" said Randy as he dropped to his knees and lifted Brian's shirt up.

"One day…you'll be a fourth generation superstar, just like your daddy" said Orton as he rubbed Brian's, still flat stomach, placing a couple of kisses on it.

Brian looked down at Randy, he really did hope Randy would change. When Randy thought about the baby he went back to being the sweet and caring husband that he used to be. Randy and he got back in there bed and Brian couldn't help but smile when he felt Randy's hand protectively wrap around his midsection.


End file.
